Denemi
Denemi '''is a legendary Demon Hunter, who fights with his father's gauntlets known as Heaven's Glory, that gives him the power to absorb different powers from demons as well as identify a demon from very far away with a shining gem. Denemi is most well known for being the first living being, that broke from Limbo to the second circle of Hell Layer without dying, as well as being the only one ever, whom Maavo 2 used her Celestialnova on. Appearance Denemi is handsome man with a dark brown/black hair, brown eyes and a lean, but strong body. He has white undershirt with black and golden rims on his sleeves that are rather loose. He also has fully white pants. On top of his shirt he has a long black vest that has trench coat like "tails" with crimson rims and golden shoulders. He has a brown leather belt with a golden line running around it and an iron buckle. His shoes are made of steel that have plates with golden rims and on top of them he has a black cloth with crimson rims held by two leather straps. His weapons, known as Heaven's Glory are golden gloves that reach his shoulders and have angelic wings on them and a pink gems on the back of the hands that shines light when demons are nearby. He also has a second set of gems on his arms that absorb strong demonic powers to make the gauntlets even more powerful. At the bottom of the gauntlets there's 6 golden spikes as a decoration. When in his Holy Slayer mode, Denemi's eyes turn fully bright blue and he has a light aura around him. He also gains a angelic looking giant figure behind his back, that imitates Denemi's moves to bring even bigger havoc and destruction. Personality Denemi is rather serious and sardonic when he is on his duty and might seem to be somewhat antisocial person and he prefers to do his things alone. When he comes in contact with a demon, he ignores everything around him and concentrates fully on destroying the demon and only after that he will see the destruction that he has left behind. Denemi is a somewhat arrogant and cocky person. When he encounters a bigger and stronger demon, he will casually mouth them off and making sarcastic jokes when fighting them. Denemi respects his father very much and aims to be what he was when he was hunting demons as the Holy Slayer. Denemi wants to destroy every single demon in the universe and keep the Middle Layer free from any unwanted visitor from the Hell Layer, and at one point even from the Heaven Layer, when he was led to believe by Piers, that the strongest and the most powerful demons were all in heaven instead of hell. After Denemi encountered Maavo 2 and his father he turned rather humble and stopped being so agressive towards demons, but rather get rid of them if they seem to possess an immediate threat. Abilities '''Holy Slayer - Originally Lonius' powerful transformation that made him even stronger demon hunter. Denemi learned this when he found a gem inside a painting of his father and Piers fighting, that he absorbed with his gauntlets. Heaven's Glory= Denemi's main weapons are Heaven's Glory that are a set of powerful gloves that have a special ability to inflict a large amount of damage to those that belong to the Hell Layer. Their another ability is to absorb demons' powers upon dying to acquire even more powerful attacks. Annihilation '- Denemi charges his right gauntlet and swings it unleashing a devastating wave of holy powers in front of him. '''Turbo Smash '- Denemi unleashes a barrage of lightning fast punches. When Denemi killed Pluto, a volcano erupted behind them and mid eruption the lava stops moving in the air, while Denemi smashes Pluto into the ground with multiple punches and after his last punch the lava started pouring again, meaning that Denemi is capable of punching multiple times in matter of milliseconds. '''Heavenly Uppercut - Denemi uppercuts enemies around him into the air and follows them blasting a holy exploding tornado around him to destroy every demon. Eruption - Denemi jumps and plunges into the ground striking the ground with his fists causing a massive light eruption around him obliterating the demons around him. |-| Tormentor= Tormentor is a big dual bladed battleaxe that has a ring in the middle of the pole giving Denemi more variety of ways to use the weapon. Denemi acquired this weapon when he killed Minos at the second cirlce of hell. Revolver - Denemi puts his hand through a hole in the pole of Tormentor and swings it around over his head and then smashes the ground with it. Sonic Boom - Denemi strikes the ground with power and might unleashing a strong wave of light that travels through the ground until it hits a higher point. Roulette - Denemi jumps and spins around multiple times when descending and ends the attack with a smashing blast on the ground. |-| Impaler= Impaler is a carbon black spear with golden decoration going around the pole. Impaler has a long chain hidden inside the pole, giving the weapon at least double the reach and can be used to pull enemies closer to Denemi or letting Denemi reach places he couldn't normally reach by pulling himself with the spear. Denemi acquired Impaler by killing Phlegyas at the fifth circle of hell. |-| Revolution= Revolution is a demonic bow that can be used to attack enemies from further away. Due to the bow being fully demonic, it's not as effective against demons, but due to it's long range it's a lot safer weapon and it can also be used to stuck enemies to the enviroment with it's piercing arrows. This is the last weapon Denemi acquires when he kills Medusa at the sixth circle of hell. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters